Lloyd's Journal
by MrNameless12472
Summary: After the end. The Dark Dragon has been awoken, Porky has been sealed away and the Nowhere Islands lie in ruins. A doctor who's observed the whole story writes down his thoughts, fears and hopes.


By writing this journal, it is possible I am completing the story laid down years ago, which started in the small town of Podunk. Which of those who lived there would ever have envisaged an ending such as this? Because this is the ending of the tale of George and Maria, of Queen Mary, of Podunk, of Magicant, of Reindeer and Snowman and Merryweather. The ending of the story of the four adventurers who at such a young age banded together and saved the world.

This, is thus the ending of another story, a story of friends, of yet more people. It is, in fact, the end of Onett, of Twoson, Threed and Fourside, of Summers and Winters. And Autumns? Haha.

But the culmination of these stories is not as a result of the actions of any of these places or people, save a select few. Though these heroes were brave and did indeed bring about peace in their time, including some who I am proud to say I knew very well.

No, this story is ending because of the actions of one boy, discovering why the power of the bond between family is so dangerous to break. A boy who endured terrible hardships, who took on an army, and who joined forces with those few who saw through the lies fed to them and struggled against the corrupting influence forced upon their lives, which hung over them like a sinister, immovable shadow for three years.

I do not know if when Porky arrived he was aware of the legend of the dragon, and if he was, I am not sure to what degree he understood its power. But I do know that whatever he was planning, he was stopped, destroyed – worse than destroyed, in fact - by three of the bravest people that the world of lies could produce. I am, as yet, unaware of the circumstances regarding the destruction of the old world, and of how this led to the discovery of the Nowhere Islands.

I have no idea where I am, or, indeed, what I am, for one thing science is unable to solve is the mystery of what may wait for us after the end. For one of us, trapped inside his own head in the capsule, that shall never be discovered. it's a curious thing, immortality. You can consider that many people desire it through fear of dying, but those of us who are more adventurous might propose quite the opposite, that our death in this world leads to an infinite number of possibilities. For a 13 year old boy to make the decision to venture into the unknown is astounding. It shows that against overwhelming odds, anyone is truly capable of great feats.

So to anyone who may ever read this, I implore you to remember, for just one second of a day of a week of a year, those heroes who you may never have known, but who fought when the odds were against them and emerged victorious. They fought against Giygas, against Porky, and against the Pigmask Army to make the world a happy place to live.

But was said victory a true victory when so many were lost to ensure it? The Dragon was awoken by those who were undoubtedly pure of nature and well-intentioned, but at least one needle was pulled by those with evil thoughts in their minds. Could this have had an effect? When we awake from this blackness, if at all, what world will we see? Will we return to the Nowhere Islands, with the great cataclysm now completed, a ruined and desolate landscape for us to rebuild? Or will we go back to 1909, perhaps with George and Maria never encountering the alien race. Somehow I feel that without them, our world would be a little less incredible.

So this is the end of the third, and last quartet of the heroes. Lucas, Kumatora, Duster and Boney, I'm proud of you all.

I've just realised. I must have hands to write with. Only a scientist would fail that sort of logic. And what am I writing on? Paper? It must be. I must go and discuss this discovery with anyone else I can find! Writing a diary might be a clue to whether we're in a new world. I wonder if it's similar?

And what's this material I can feel now? It's metal. It's corrugated and cold, and it has a lid. And now that I think about it, it smells! Could it be... a trash can?

Yours, Dr. L Andonuts.


End file.
